Fire and Wind
by 3Forever
Summary: Reese and Ty were two normal kids leading a normal life. Well, as normal as possible when you have supper powers. They are outcasts already, along with the added powers and other... issues, they have trouble fitting in with society. And they're supposed to be dead. When they meet the Justice League, that makes things worse and better for them.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure darted quickly and quietly to the glass-case, observing it. Inside the case was a small ring adorned with a small green gem. This was the prize. Along with some other marketable valuables as well, of course. Hesitantly, the figure reached for the case, but stopped abruptly. They quickly pulled out a silver lighter and flipped the lid off.

"Well well well!" A voice laughed. "Looks like we're after the same prize."

Three little pellets were thrown to the ground behind the figure and exploded, releasing a noxious smoke, causing the figure to drop to their hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"To bad I'm not the sharing kind." The Joker walked into full view of the figure, his cut smile as wide as possible and green hair hanging around his head as usual.

"Yeah..." The figure croaked, getting to their feet. "To bad."

The Joker laughed and eyed the girl and the glinting lighter in her hand. His smile wavered slightly as he looked behind her, then it widened even more.

"Well, Batty! I thought you would never come!" This caused the girl to turn around quickly, and Batman was standing pretty much right behind her.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Joker." The Bat growled, glancing at the girl.

"Oh. Her. Well..." Joker tapped his cheek thoughtfully. "I could say we're more... _acquaintances_." He giggled crazily. "Wouldn't you say so, _buddy_?"

"Oh, save it, Joker." The girl nearly breathed the words like fire.

Batman glanced at the girl once more and eyed them. She just smirked, her teeth showing a little. This caused both Bats and Joker to frown and Joker looked back and forth between them.

"Buh-bye." The girl flicked her thumb across the top of the lighter. The flame grew so fast it was nearly an explosion. Batman covered his eyes from the light and the Joker jumped back quickly.

The girl grabbed the ring out of the now-melted case and and ran past Batman, darting out of the museum. Bats chased after her, running down a surprisingly quiet street of Gotham City and into a dark back alley. The girl skidded to a stop in front of a wall that blocked her path. It was pretty much impossible to jump over unless you had flight powers. Which she didn't.

"Looks like you hit a dead-end." Batman said as he walked up behind the trapped girl.

She whirled around, breathing hard from her heavy escape sprint. She stayed in the shadows so only her jet-black eyes and dirty blond hair could be seen. She looked around, desperately trying to form an escape route. Bats walked closer, ready to fight if and when the time would come. Which it most likely would.

"Better be careful, Batman." The girl giggled. "You might get hurt."

"That's not quite the plan. But you might as well." The bat stayed just out of her range, but she quickly closed that distance and slammed her fist right into his jaw. Or at least... where it was supposed to be.

He dodged the attack and retaliated. The fight went on for what felt like minuets, but was really just a few seconds. It ended when the girl slugged Bats right under his chin and knocked him back, giving her enough room to escape. Batman chased after her after he came out of his daze, but by that time she was to fast and too far gone.

She had escaped. And this time for good.

**A/N:_ Hi. This is a co-write with my awesome friend, crazyflashfan. We alternate chapters, so the writing styles WILL be different, so don't be alarmed. This is also my first JL fanfic, so I'm kind of wondering how well I did. Heheh. TTTYL peeps~_**


	2. Chapter 2

The figure was gone for almost two seconds when a girl with long black hair dropped down next to Batman.

"Well, shit." The girl sighed. "I lost her again."

"Care to explain?" Batman growled. The girl turned her white-blue eyes to the Bat.

"Don't judge her too harshly. That's one of her personalities. She has amplified SPD." The girl said. "She's evil right now, but most of the time, she's a good guy like you... or Superman." She gave Batman a look.

"Who are you?" The Bat glared.

"Oh! Yeah sorry. I'm Black Lightning, new super hero. That was Ash, my fraternal twin sister." The girl smiled holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mister Batman."

Batman noted an accent, English. He had heard it more in 'Ash'. He studied the girl, looking her up and down. True to her word, her outfit was black. Black evening gloves, knee-high boots, domino mask, and lipstick. She had a purple and black halter top, and dark purple skintight pants. A black lightning bolt in an eye charm hung on her neck. Her hair was done in a loose braid.

"Okay." She dropped her hand. Suddenly, her pupil disappeared.

_"Empty plains full of Blood,_

_A battle fought, many lost,_

_A family torn by a flood,_

_Reunited by fire and storm,_

_A team must fight to an end,_

_With wind mage found and joined,_

_The destiny of two must bend."_

Black Lightning blinked, be pupil returning.

"What does that mean?" She frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman, or Bruce Wayne, stood in the Watch Tower in his Batman getup and looked down at Earth. The girl who stole the ring, Ash. She was a pyro. That much was sure. If her supposed sister Black Lightning was telling the truth, then this girl could be a major problem... _Pyros are know to be extremely dangerous. Especially if they don't know how to control their pow-_

"Hey Bats!" Wally West, The Flash, zipped up to Bruce, smiling and munching on something, as per usual. "What chya-"

"Not now, Flash." Bruce muttered. "I need to think."

"About what?" Wally tilted his head.

"There was a robbery at a museum in Gotham City." Bruce explained. "But... this one was weird..."

"How so?" J'ohn J'ones walked up to the pair.

Bats looked back at Earth. "I don't really know how to explain it."

"Hmm..." J'ohn's yellow eyes glowed and the martian looked at Bruce.

"Hold on..." Bruce nearly ran to the tower's computers.

"Bats?" Wally swallowed the food in his mouth and followed him, followed close behind by J'ohn.

"The ring." Bruce searched it up on the computer. "It's not as expensive as the other things stolen from the museum." The info about it flashed on the screen. "It's Kryptonite. I think I have some more business down on Earth."

The girl, Ash, slinked into the abandoned warehouse, her hand gripped her lighter tightly.

"Did you bring it?" A smooth voice asked from the darkness. Ash opened a small pouch by her hip and pulled out the ring, its green Kryptonite gem shimmering. "Good."

Lex Luther stepped out of the shadows. His suit mixed a little with the dark background which made it hard to see him, if it wasn't for his shiny bald head. Ash was hesitant to step out of the shadows' protection, but she eventually did.

"First, you have to honor our agreement." Ash said and crossed her arms.

"Yes yes. The money." Lex opened a briefcase full to the top with twenty dollar bills. The total count was a thousand dollars. Lex had personally counted it himself. "Now. The ring."

"All this for Kryptonite." Ash giggled as she examined the ring.

"Hand it over, girl." Lex growled and held his hand out.

"Okay okay." Ash causally stepped closer to Lex and dropped the ring into his hand.

"Thank you." Lex closed his fingers gently around the ring and brought his hand down to his side. "You still have yet to tell me your name."

"I prefer to stay anonymous." Ash gave him a guarded look.

Lex could see her dark grey and red outfit and mid-length dirty blond hair. She was wearing a red shirt with a grey outline, grey skin-tight pants, grey boots came up and over the back of her calves, and red fingerless gloves covered her hands. Even her mask was a dark red. It just covered the area around her eyes, so it showed the rest of her face. No make up could be seen, but her jet-black eyes seemed to take in every detail. Lex realized she was examining him. What for, he did not know. Yet.

"Right, of... course." Lex smiled warmly. "My apologizes. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Ash shrugged. "Well... nice doing business with you."

"And with you." Lex smiled again, cruelness creeping into his voice.

"See ya, Lex Luther." Ash flicked her the lid of her lighter over, but before she could ignite it, Batman gripped her right arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bruce warned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Batman!" A familiar voice called. "I got your call." Superman landed near the group of Lex, Bats, and Ash.

"Wha..." Ash looked puzzled. "What the _hell_ is going on?!" She began to struggle away from the Bat's grip.

"Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." Bruce became slightly puzzled himself at her new behavior.

A new figure jumped down from the rafters, landing gracefully on the concrete floor.

"Thanks for stopping Ash." Reese said, standing up. "I think it's about time she changes back."

Superman and Luther looked confused. Sure enough, Ash seemed to be totally confused. Even more so than before.

"What's going on, where are we, R- B.L.?" Ash asked. Reese sighed, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"You forgot to take your meds, Ash." Reese explained. Ash looked around, realizing everyone was looking at the girls. "Well? Shouldn't there be a fight? The baddie's right there!" Reese pointed at Luther.

"Right. Later." Batman glared at the girls. Reese shrugged it off while Ash looked away.

"What do you want, Luther?" Superman demanded. Reese rolled her eyes.

"The usual, you know." Luther smirked, opening the box with the Kryptonite ring. Superman collapsed and all hell broke loose.

Concealed lackeys and robots burst out of hiding and attacked. Batman handcuffed Ash to a pole and started fighting. Reese grinned and thunder could be heard. With skills that only Batman seemed to possess, she flipped over a robot and joined the fight. Lightning struck nearby, and the lights went out. _Perfect_, Reese's grin grew.

The fighting continued, the wind knocking down a few choice opponents. It was lucky that the garage like doors were open. The rain was fierce, almost flood-worthy. It took Luther a few minutes to realize Reese was the cause of the outrageous weather, demanding his goons to attack her more. Reese was surprised by a hit that catapulted her to her sister.

"B.L.!" Ash shrieked. Reese winced in pain. Ash glared at the goons and Luther. "You shouldn't have done that."

The growled tone was cause enough to be afraid, if not for the eyes. Ash's black iris's grew, consuming her eye whites, as it did when she was furious. The lighter in her hand lite up with out her touching it and the flame grew, covering much of the warehouse.

"The robots, Ash, get the robots!" Reese reminded her twin. When Ash was protective, she often got forgot that her opponents were living humans. Luckily, she's never killed anyone outright.

The flames shot forward from her hand, hitting each and every one of the robots. Reese's eyes turned white as the wind blew off the roof. They were now unprotected from the rain, dousing the fires before they grew to killing level. Reese stood, floating as she held out her arms. It helped her concentrate.

"Enough. This fight has gone on long enough. Let it be done." Reese's voice was unnatural, one you would hear from a spirit of one of the gods or goddesses from Greek Myths. "Do not test me, Luther. You will not win."

The lead box that held the Krypotnite ring closed with an echoing bang. The rain slowed to a stop, and Reese fall to her knees. She winced at the pain of a headache.

"Gah, I wish he'd stop doing that!" Reese said, rubbing her temples.

* * *

"Explain." That was the only word Batman said. Reese got the message that she should not mess around, but come _on_. She couldn't help but have at least a _little_ fun. Reese looked around at the league conference room curiously. The original seven were there; Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Flash.

"Wow. No interrogation room. I must be special!" Reese said, grinning. A glare from Batman made her roll her eyes and sit down at the end of the table across from Superman. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you, and do your parents know where you are?" Superman asked.

"I'm Black Lightning and my twin sis is Ash. No secret ID's, sorry. People think we died with our parents." Reese shrugged.

"How did you get your powers?" John Stewart, Green Lantern, asked. His ID had gone public long ago.

"Ash was born with hers. She's a pyro and has a major personality disorder. She switches from good Ash to scary Ash when she doesn't take her meds three times in a row. This time, she lost them." Reese winced.

"And you?" Batman asked.

"I was born a seer. Visions come and go, it's really annoying. I can tap into my seeing to win a fight, but I hate cheating." Rees made a face. "Two years ago, I almost died in a fire, but Zeus liked me and made me his honorary daughter of sorts."

"Zeus?" Wonder Woman asked. Reese nodded.

"Ya know, the Greek god Zeus. He saw me do some stuff that he deemed worthy of a goddess, I guess. So I'm half-goddess." Reese shrugged. "Hera doesn't like me, so I'm not a full one. I don't wanna be. I'd have to leave Ash."


	5. Chapter 5

Ash sighed and leaned back in her chair, her wrists handcuffed together and resting on top of the table. It had been almost two hours since she had been dragged to the Watch Tower and put in the interrogation room. Ash began to fidget. She didn't remember much from before the fight with Lex Luther. Hell, she didn't even remember when she blacked out.

All Ash could remember was she was looking for her medication at her house, then nothing. That could have been hours ago. Days, even. But it didn't matter. What happened, happened, and Ash accepted it. The door to the interrogation room clicked open, and Batman walked in, pulling Ash from her thoughts. Bat's deadpan expression did not change when she looked up at him.

"Ash," Batman said, "I understand you have amplified Split Personality Disorder. Correct?" Ash nodded once and looked down.

"Yes. I... I do." She felt really bad for what may have happened when she wasn't herself, but she didn't really know how to say it. It was also hard for her to lie.

"What do you remember?" Batman sat in the chair across from her. He noted that, unlike her sister, Ash did not have an English accent.

"Nothing from before the fight." Ash said. "All I remember was that I was looking for my meds, then nada."

"Your sister told us that she almost died in a fire. Care to expand on the subject?" Bruce had a few suspicions, but he would wait before setting a verdict.

"Yes. She did almost die..." Ash's voice became distant. "Our old house caught fire and burned to the ground. Our parents were in there, too. I managed to pull B.L. from the fire, but when I went back for our parents... Well, they didn't make it." Ash shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Bats knew how hard it was to loose parents. He lost his when he was just eight years old.

"Thanks." A sad smile ghosted over Ash's face. "We've gotten by pretty well after that. We moved, and B.L. completed school We worked several jobs to help pay for the rent, and her collage tuition." Ash caught herself and realized she said to much.

"She goes to collage?" Bruce scowled slightly, some surprise in his voice.

"I shouldn't have said that... but yeah. She does." Ash laughed slightly. "She has a photographic memory, so she got out of high school before me."

"Interesting..." A silence settled over the two, and Ash began to space out, deep in her own thoughts again.

"What's the name of your medication?" Batman asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh. It's Alzoid." Ash frowned. "Why?"

"You need your refills." The Bat stood up and looked down at her. "We will keep you here until we can keep your alternate persona under control."

"Alright." A small smile spread across her face as Bruce turned and started to walk away. "And Batman?"

"Yeah?" Bats looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks. For everything." Ash smiled a little more.

"You're welcome." Bruce looked forward and exited the interrogation room.

"She's hiding something." J'one J'ones said to Batman, pushing himself off the wall.

"I know she is." Bats continued walking. "I intend to find out what it is soon."


End file.
